Talk:Unnamed Filler Marines
I think this article should be split into it's sections. Anybody who disagrees? El Chupacabra 13:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Umm if you're implying that the article itself should be split into "sections", I think it's already like that. If you're implying that the article should be split into different "pages", that might not be a good idea since some of these guys seem to be complete stubs.Mugiwara Franky 13:39, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm implying splitting this article into different pages, each section should become an independent page. Yes, they'll be tagged as stubs, but that are many pages in our wikia (I fear it's even the majority), and they can (and should!) be improved by adding more information. I disagree with the whole idea of merging small character pages into lists like wikipedia does as it disables categorization and is not user-friendly. El Chupacabra 13:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::I would've done that already, but seeing as none of these characters (except Drake, but I was talking about his right hand men) are named and thusly it would not only be impossible to create an article for them without a name and also searching for them would be even more impossible. However, the Marines pages are very frequented and so the location of the link to this page there ensures a greater chance that people looking for these characters will find them. New Babylon 13:37, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think nobody would search for "Unnamed Filler Marines" either, so this isn't a problem. However, we can use the same conjecture names the current sections have and include them into the Marines template, where this article is currently included. El Chupacabra 14:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Its in the Marines Template and when they dont know the name,this will help.And besides, how do you want to name those articles? New Babylon 15:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Personally I don't think its worth them having a page at all... Their nameless, no one is going to look them up at all because they have no name. But at least their linked to the template. Its impossible to give these guys pages without calling them "that blond-haired guy" so if they must be on the wikia leave them as they are. :/ One-Winged Hawk 23:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Personally, I'm a bit pissed about the "8th Navy Branch Lieutenant Commander". He actually has both his rank named and has quite a role in his arc,so he could have an own page, bigger then some Marines, if only Eric or ONE of his officers would have called him "name Shosa" at least ONCE. User:New Babylon ::::::::Why is it impossible to give them pages without calling them "that blond-haired guy"?? We can call them by the names the current sections have: "Mirrorball island Marine", "Movie 5 Marines squad" (or "Drake's squad"), "Movie 5 Marine swordsman" and "8th Branch Lieutenant Commander". These names are not worse then "Unnamed Filler Marines". And as to the amount of information: the article about Touma has the same size as the section about his unnamed comrade, and the section about the 8th branch shousa is longer then many stubs we have. I really think that namelessness isn't a significant reason for merging different characters who has nothing to do with each other except for that they are all unnamed, filler characters and marines into one article. El Chupacabra 12:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) The thing is that, from what has been presented here, some of these guys are pretty ambiguous to a certain point. Making pages, for example, like "Dancing Marine from Movie A" because the Marine was commonly seen may not exactly make a good page. There are some possibilities that may make his page nothing more than just a stub. He may not have played a big part in the movie and was just there for background decor. He may have played some minor parts but he can't be considered a major character because his interactions maybe too few or minor. There's also the possibility that because he's so minor, his page would be completely ignored and get lost despite being on the template. His page wouldn't work much at all. For Touma, though his page is currently small, because he is named there is gonna be some percentage of people who would recognize his name and do some research on him and make his page longer. This percentage is further increased by the fact that his face is seen in the page. The Movie 5 knight I think maybe named in the credits however a raw of the movie and some translators maybe needed. The website for movie 5 may also help in finding his name. The Marine captain in the Warship arc may have given some amount of interaction to work on, however besides missing a name, he's seems to be missing some other things from what I recall. He might as well be substituted for another Marine because of his role. He might have a name listed in the credits though however I wouldn't be surprised if can't be seen.Mugiwara Franky 10:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Ive found out the swordsmans name. Ive looked at the description of the scene,found caps and recognised that hes either Bismarckor Boo Kong. Created articles on both,plus the round guy is a guy theyd name "Boo Kong" ,rather then the swordsman guy.If those names are wrong,they can always be corrected. User:New Babylon :I've found something on the Mirrorball island marine, he was voiced by and was credited as "Colonel". http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0975707/ Sadly, I don't know weather it is his name or his rank, but we can use it as the title for the article on him. :The "8th branch Shousa" is as important to the plot as Ripper or Rokkaku from the Morgan arc; not a main character but worth an own article. :The Buster call captains also deserve an own article, we had one on the 5 buster vall admirals before their names were revived, why should we act differently in this case? :The "Movie 5 marine squad cn be put into the article on Drake since they are his subordinates, like the article on Nelson includes information on the 8th branch. El Chupacabra 11:47, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Since now only the Enies Lobby Buster Call Captains are left on the list, wouldn't it be useful to move page to this title? El Chupacabra 11:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I think this should be left as it is for the moment.Im going over stuff and need a few extra edits done. Though acording to one of the settei,together with ,there was one more oficial I think was in G-8 arc. New Babylon 12:41, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Deletion I think this article should be deleted. They are fillers, they are nameless, and they probably won't appear again in the series. Yatanogarasu 18:44, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously, let's just delete this page. It's meaningless, as they are minor filler characters with no names, and probably won't return again. We could put this page back up IF they return WITH NAMES. Unless then, just delete. Yatanogarasu 20:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :From the work that's been on the page, there's no longer anymore notable characters listed. Just random one-time Marines. Maybe deletion if there is a concensus.Mugiwara Franky 04:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC)